pickle786tmfandomcom-20200213-history
Adding New Chat Codes
Adding New Chat Codes Hello, fellow DragonValers! Pickle here, and I'm making my very first forum! ---- This forum is regarding chat, and some cool and beneficial codes we may add to it through its CSS and JS. There are many, many codes we are able to add, however I believe we only need a few, and after discussing with an admin we made a finalized list of possible additions. These would be: #Chat Hax ##Pings ##Clear ##AFK #A Search Bar #Customized Moderator Stars Now, I will explain each one: #'Chat Hax' is a feature that includes 3 parts: ##'Pings' are a way to tell someone to look at chat, because when one of their ping phrases is said, the person pinged hears a noise and see the phrase in red. It is a handy tool to contact someone. ##A Clear Button's purpose is an the name states, to clear. It can clear whatever is in the Main Chat, so if a spammer comes to chat and spams, the spammer can be kicked or banned, and everyone can click clear so the spam that was done can no longer be on their screen. This is quite helpful as it removes all the spam, and also un-stretches the screen if the spam was that long. ##An AFK Button's purpose is also quite simple. It causes you to have the "Away" status under your name, and you get slightly grayed out as well. It can be good to have to let others know that you aren't currently available. #A Search Bar can also be a nice utility. You can type what you want to search for into it and click search, causing a new window/tab to open on your browser. This new window/tab displays the results to your search, the same way it would if you searched from the wiki. I like this tool as it helps me get to what I want to find much faster while in chat. You may say that you can just link it to yourself from chat, but that can get spammy if done in main, and this allows you to find things other than pages such as images/blogs. #'Customized Moderator Stars' would replace the current star given to someone who moderates chat with an image of our choosing. This is basically to make our chat more cool, with no real benefits or harms. We could use a Colosseum Trophy as that is sort of the DragonVale "star" and if this feature is accepted, I will be making a new forum regarding the trophy used, and what version of it. ---- I would also like to point out that if these are accepted, a few chat policies must be established. These would include, but are not limited to, not abusing the AFK Button which would distract chat and is simply annoying, and constantly pinging someone for enjoyment even when the person doesn't want it and asks for it to stop. ---- Alright, that's enough from me, now it's time for you to write your opinion and be heard! ***''Remember to sign your response with four tildes (~~~~)''*** ---Pickle786™ Category:DragonVale